fiveroomsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dungeon Chromatic
The pc's will hear about this quest from the tavern keeper. Room One: Entrance and Guardian The pc's will come upon the entrance to this dungeon built into the mountainside. the only entrance to the dungeon appears to be a door. The door is full of colorful lights and switches. The pc's will recieve one point of electrical damage each time a wrong button or switch is turned or pushed, and the door will appear to change colors, as if to reset. The pc's will only gain entrance to the dungeon after a blue switch, a green switch, a yellow switch, and a red switch are pulled in order. (note-if at anytime the levers are pulled wrong, the pc's here a sliding sound inside the dungeon). when they enter, they see above them a stained glass window, with a chromatic star projected on the floor from it. Room Two: Puzzle or Roleplaying Challenge the pc's walk into a central room, with 2 rooms on either side of them and a blocked off door in front of them. Upon further inspection of the door in front of them, they will find that it was at one time just an archway. a stone pillar has slid down, blocking their way. they will be forced into going into the four rooms. the foor rooms appear to have been scavenged, and a stone gargoyle stands in the middle of each room on a pillar. the gargoyle will appear to come to life and say "youre worst pain, you must face, before you ever leave this place" the gargoyle goes back to stone and doesnt speak again. the floor in all four of these rooms are checkered, and when a pc steps on the floor directly in front a gargoyle, the floor will light up red in room 1, blue in rom 2, yellow in room 3, and green in room 4. encourage the pc's to split up and try to each stand on one at the same time. when this happens, the doors in all four rooms will close, leaving them trapped until they find another tile in the floor that lights up. when this happens, the door to that pc's room will open, leading them back into the central corridor. Room Three: Trick or Setback after all the pcs have stepped on the appropriate room tile, they will notice that the giant pillar no longer blocks the archway. the walk into the next room,and notice that they are standing on a shelf, with a deep chasm between them and the door on the other side. a perception check will let them notice that on the other side of the room, near the ceiling, the words "let your feet be wings". the pc's will have to figure out that there is in fact a magical bridge that crosses the chasm that cannot be ssen with the naked eye. (note-if they dont get it, there will be a stained glass chromatic star in the wall that the chasm comes from that will light up, illuminating 2 steps that werent previously there. Room Four: Climax, Big Battle, or Conflict when the pc's make it across the bridge, the find the last room in front of them. there, on a pillar, is a glass case, with brilliant colors shining through it. above this case, on a molding along the wall, sits a gargoyle, seemingly made of stone. the pc's notice that this room to has a checkered floor. the beams of light that break through the case seem to point to the four corners of the room. if the pc's take the hint, they will each stand in a corner of the room, the floor tile will light up, the gargoyle will shatter, and the case will open. if not, the gargoyle awakes, and fights the pc's, and when they open the case, they are dazzled for a round. Room Five: Reward, Revelation, Plot Twist after the fight, or after the pc's figure out the problem, they recieve the small chromatic star brooch. Additional Notes the pc's will take this back to the barkeep, and the barkeep will pay them 500 gold and give them a letter, cordially inviting them all to a clerics house named Ricven Soulaxe. =)